The Orange Hurricane
by Jack Grey Logan
Summary: Fairy Tails receives a young visitor name Naruto Uzumaki who dreams of becoming Guild Master of Fairy Tails one day. Based on Flamelord99's The Master.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Boy name Naruto Uzumaki**

**Fairy Tail**

**Magnolia Town; Kingdom of Fiore**

It was a normal day in Magnolia Town. People were in the stores, people were walking, and people were avoiding being anywhere near the Fairy Tail guild while the sounds of destruction came out of it.

In spite of the guild's immense reputation and fame, Fairy Tail was notorious for causing mass destruction daily, something that earn them the ire of the Magic Council.

"I can't believe it's barely my second day here and there's another fight."

"Don't worry about it Lucy. It's just how the guild is. It's actually quite fun, once you get used to it. Plus it also helps hone your instincts." As she said this a bottle was sent to her head like the day before, except she caught it and threw it back hitting some random guilt member in the face. Not once did the smile leave her face as she did this.

Lucy's face just showed how utterly terrified she was of what Mirajane just did.

"Gray you bastard! Give me back my muffler!"

"Not until you give me back my underwear!"

"Well, if you stopped stripping then maybe it wouldn't be the first thing that gets torn apart in a fight!"

"It's not torn apart though! You pulled them off!"

Sigh. "Looks like Gray and Natsu are fighting again."

"Aye! This is a daily occurrence for them. Sometimes it even happens twice a day."

"Isn't it getting a bit out of hand? They're gonna start using magic, any moment now."

Turning around, Happy saw that Lucy was right as he could see magical seals appearing all over the guild.

However, before the fight could escalate any further, there was a thump against the door. It was loud enough that everyone in the guild turned their head toward it.

Again, there was another thump, but this time it was much louder and it was followed by the door swinging forward and crashing onto the ground.

As the guild looked towards the door, they saw a blond child about 10 years or so old just looking at the door he knocked over.

As the child looked up, they could see that he had strange markings on his cheeks and that his eyes were purple with a strange ripple pattern in it.

"Sorry about the door. I didn't think it was gonna break." With that, the child started to laugh uncomfortably and scratch the back of his head.

"Well son, what can we do for you?" Makarov was the first person to speak as he could see that some of the people in the guild could feel the power the young child had in his body. He could not believe that someone that young had as much magical power as he did.

However, he knew that children born from abnormal amounts of magical power often suffered from pain because their bodies couldn't handle the magic, yet the child seemed to be in perfect health.

"Well, I heard about the Fairy Tail guild from walking all over the place and I decided to join."

"You do know you're a little young to join a guild right?" This came from Macao. His son Romeo had wanted to join as soon as possible, but Makarov wouldn't let him unless it was special circumstances. However, he was welcome into the guild any time he wanted.

"Hey! I'm 13 you bastard! Not my fault I'm short for my age!" This was accompanied by a fist waving threateningly at Macao.

"Hmm, well if you want to join the guild that's fine with me, but why would you want to join?"

"Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go. I'm an orphan. The village I lived in was abandoned due to some idiot wizard who poisoned the forest around my home when he was on a mission. I can use magic, but I really don't know exactly what it is. This is supposed to be one of the best guilds in the country and has a reputation for massive destruction which is actually a specialty of mine. So I thought, why not?" The grin on his face was so infectious that everyone in the guild was also grinning at his response.

"Well I must say, that is quite the response. Welcome to Fairy Tail my boy. Now, what's your name?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be Guild Master of Fairy Tails when I grow up Dattebayo!" The grin on Naruto's face was incredibly large, until he realized what he said at the end.

"AH! I can't believe I said it again! Why do you betray me brain!" The laughs he got from the guild just made Naruto grin once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Double ****Surprise**

**Fairy Tail**

**Magnolia Town; Kingdom of Fiore**

"So, Naruto what did you say about your magic? You don't know exactly what it is?" This came from Makarov. He had child with incredibly large magical reserves who didn't know what his magic was. That was a recipe for disaster.

"It's better If I show it to you all in a fight," Naruto replied before he turn to rest and asked "I'm gonna need someone to fight me. Don't worry about me getting hurt. I'm really tough."

"Let's go Naruto! I want to see what you can do." This came from no one other than Natsu. He just wanted to fight someone.

Hmm, very well then…Let this fight between Naruto and Natsu, begin!" Makarov declared.

It took a few minutes for everyone in the Guild to moved outside and see the match fight Naruto and Natsu. The two of them were facing each other from opposiste sides, while the rest keep their distance, in a large surrounding circle. Cana was outside the circle taking bets. The odds were in Natsu's favor.

"I can't believe that Naruto is going to actually fight. The last time was just for demonstration." Lucy was worried for the young Naruto. He was the youngest person in the guild and she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Natsu knows not to go overboard since Naruto's so young, but he won't hold back either. Naruto doesn't seem to be the kind of person to like that."

"I'm going to hit you with everything I have Naruto! Now let's see what you can do!" Natsu shouted as he jumped forward while shouting **"****Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

However Naruto easily evade Natsu's punch.

**"Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Natsu shouted another attack as he tries to kick Naruto. However Naruto again evade that kick.

Natsu was trying his best is to hit Naruto. However the 13 year boy easily evade his attack.

"He's not fighting back!" Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah," Gray agreed before he says "However he's really fast enough to not let Natsu hit him."

"Hey, stopped dodging my attacks and fight back!" Natsu shouted in annoyance after 5 minutes into the fight which Naruto hadn't even throw a single punch that is kept on dodging or blocking Natsu's punches.

"All right then!" Naruto sneered before he begins **"Wind Dragon's Twister!"**

Without warning, Naruto spin around in great speed, enhance by pure wind, creating a tornado which sends Natsu flying up and crashing down!"

Everyone who heard what Naruto had just says were surprise.

"He's a Dragon Slayer?" Gray reacted with shock.

_"That mean…he can eat Wind as Natsu can eat fire,"_ Lucy thought with bewilderment.

"Then…his father is a dragon as well," said Happy.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked Naruto with surprise tone in his voice as he got back on his feet.

"Yep," Naruto replied with a smile. "My dad is Havoc the Wind Dragon King. He's the one who taught me everything of Wind Dragon Slayer Magic. He's the greatest of all dragons in the world!"

"I don't think so!" Natsu disagreed. "If there one dragon that is the greatest in the world it's Igneel!"

"Igneel?" Naruto repeated the name, looking surprise. "Igneel is your dad?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "You know Igneel?"

"No, I just heard about him from my dad," Naruto gives out the details. "Havoc always talks about Igneel as a reckless idiot!"

"HEY!" Natsu angrily yelled. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAD AN IDIOT! **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

Seeing that Natsu has just fired the biggest dragon roar he ever made he quickly reacted by shouting **"Wind Dragon's Flight!"**

Naruto flew straight up in the air before Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar blazes the spot where he was standing.

"I think Naruto hit a nerve!"Macao laughed.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted out loud as he saw Naruto flying up in the air. "Get down here and fight!"

"**Wind Dragon's Roar!**" Naruto responded as he fire a wind dragon blast from his mouth.

With that Natsu brought his arms up to defend himself against the wind blast. However, the blast seems to be powerful enough to knock Natsu off his feet.

"Man that kid is whopping Natsu's ass," Wakaba remarked who was standing next to Alzack and Bisca. "I'm starting to regret putting my money on Natsu."

"I really hope Natsu doesn't lose," mumbles Alzack, the only male magic gunslinger. "All that money I gave for Cana in betting was suppose to be used to buy a present for Bisca."

"I really hope Natsu doesn't lose," mumbles Bisca, the only female magic gunslinger. "All that money I gave for Cana in betting was suppose to be used to buy a present for Alzack."

"Did you two say something?" a confused Wakaba asked both Alzack and Bisca, hearing mumble.

"No!" they both quickly lied at the same time."

Lucy was kind surprise on how strong Naruto is holding his own against Natsu. She was worried at first when the match started because Naruto was young and he

was the youngest person to join the guild and she didn't want him to get hurt. I guess having a dad for a dragon can be the difference.

"Ok Naruto," Natsu reacted as he got back on his feet. "No more fooling around. I'm going to hit you with everything I have! **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"**

Natsu suddenly engulfs his entire body in flames and then propels himself at Naruto at high speed; in intend to hit him with a powerful headbutt. Naruto attempt to move out of the way and counter attack. Yet Natsu grinned expected Naruto to jump away and counterattack. However, he wasn't prepare for a move that not only surprise him but the rest of his Guild members.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

**"Crash Magic's Iron Fist!"**

The attack between the two opponents was equally match as it blasts them further apart from each other. Causing them to crash down to the ground. Everyone was shocked of what Naruto has just did. Naruto had used Crash magic. The magic used by Gildarts Clive, one of the most powerful members of Fairy Tails. The only one who doesn't look surprise Lucy.

"That doesn't look like Wind Dragon Magic Slayer," Lucy said, confused.

"No! That was Crash Magic!" Gray says with a surprise.

"Where the hell did he learned that?" Cana said, who has the biggest look of surprise all of all.

"It may look like Crash Magic," Mirajane estimated. "But...it's not as strong as Gildarts."

"Yeah,"said her younger brother, Elfman Strauss. "For if it was as strong as Gildarts', Nasu would had been easily crush!"

"But I still want to know where hell he learned that?" Cana said out loud in persistence.

"I like to know that as well,"Makarov thought, agreeing with Cana.

While everyone was talking and thinking of what they just seen, Naruto and Natsu resumed their fight.

Natsu was kind surprise and scare for a moment when Naruto used Crash Magic on him. It reminded him of Gildarts. The lucky part was that Naruto's Crash Magic wasn't as strong as Gildarts, otherwise it would be hard to get back up on his feet. Still, his grin was so large that it looked kinda creepy. He know knew that this fight would be quite fun.

Naruto in turn knew he wasn't going to last long. Despite the fact both of them were dragon slayers, Natsu proven to be stronger and experienced than he was, even with the use of Crash Magic. Still, he wasn't going to give up. He was going keep fighting to the very end.

As the fight carries on, the guild could see that Naruto was on the last of his legs, yet Natsu was still raring to go.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!" **Natsu shouted as he fired another dragon blast at Naruto.

However, Naruto jump in the air as he threw his right hand forward, while shouting **"Crash Magic's Blast!" **

Whatever the attack was, Natsu was crush into the ground hard enough to cause an indentation and it continued for a second more before it stopped and Naruto crashed into the ground, collapsing. Pulling himself out of the ground and grabbing his head, he looked to see that Naruto had crashed into the ground and had fainted from exhaustion.

"I win! HAHAHA! I am invincible!" With that, Natsu began breathing fire into the air, before he was smacked down into his hole by a giant fist.

"Mira, can you take Naruto and make sure that he's okay? When he wakes up we'll figure out his lodgings." Makarov asked while he kept Natsu under his fist.

"No problem master." With that she picked up the sleeping Naruto and took him back into the guild.

As the people were collecting their winnings, Cana had a look of sadness on her face. She was having fun up until Naruto used Crash. It reminded her about her father and it depressed her to remember that she was still not an S-Class mage.

**Magic**

**Wind Dragon Slayer Magic:** Wind Dragon Slayer Magic is a is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to wind and wind currents. Like Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, the user has the ability to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, Wind Dragon Slayer Magic is used only for combat while Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is used for healing and support. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, like Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of Wind Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result.

**Crash Magic:** Crash Magic is an extremely powerful Caster Magic. It is a very advanced Magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. If the user is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. Crash has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain Magics by smashing them to pieces. By imbuing their fist with Crash, the user is able to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force. It is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent. This Magic can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack. It is also possible for Crash to be used as a deflective barrier, sending an assailant flying backwards when they come into contact with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Place Call Home**

**Fairy Tails**

**Magnolia Town; Kingdom of Fiore**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He blinked a few times wondering where he was. Strange, he couldn't remember anything—oh yeah—his fight with Natsu. Using Crash Magic was a heavy tax on his stamina he lost consciousness which was obvious that he lost the fight.

He hopped out of bed and smirked a bit. Ok maybe he is tried a bit. Still, he wanted to find out where he was. Opening the door, he headed into the next room. On the other side of the door was Mirajane Strauss, the Head Waitress of Fairy Tails.

"Oh…so you're finally awake," Mirajane reacted happily as she noticed Naruto entering the room. "You had been sleeping that very long for the past three hours."

"Three hours?" Naruto repeated in a surprise. "I had been sleeping for that long?"

"That's right," said Makarov who enter the room. "As you know, using Crash magic can become extremely effective on your stamina."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "I using Crash Magic Wave was a lot heavier than using Crash Magic's Iron Fist."

"May we ask where you have learned Crash Magic?" Mirajane asked, looking curious.

"Well," Naruto begins to say. "I learned Crash Magic from a mage name Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi Hatake!" Makarov spoke the name, recognizing it. "Are you telling me you met with Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Cat Wizard?"

"That's right," Naruto replied. "I run into him an about a months ago. He's the one who gave me basic lessons on Crash Magic."

Makarov has met Kakashi several years ago. He was a young and promising mage with amazing talent. He was also the one with Lost Magic that is considered rare in these times. A form of magic style which was once belongs to an ancient clan of powerful mages that are extinct.

"It seems like you two seems to be already familiar with Crash Magic," Naruto guesses.

"We do," replied Mirajane. "You see, there was a member of the Guild who knows Crash Magic. Yet his skills of it, dwarfs over yours."

"Gildarts Clive!" Makarov revealed.

"Gildarts Clive! I heard about him!" Naruto reacted. "Kakashi says that he was one of the most powerful mages of his Generation."

"He is," Makarov agreed. "He's an S-Class Mage, but also the Ace of Fairy Tail."

"Can I meet him?" Naruto asked hoping.

"I'm sorry,"Mirajane apologized with a smile. "But Gildarts Clive is not here. He left the guild a few years ago to partake upon a 100-year quest."

"100-year quest?" Naruto reacted with surprise. "Is it that hard?"

"Yes it's that hard," Makarov answered. "As you should know, 10-year quest are extremely hard because those missions have been available for over 10 years and have yet to be completed. While a few people were able to succeed a 10-year quest, there is one who dares to take task of a 100-year quest, for it takes a wizard with superior strength and supreme power to endure the challenge."

"Gildarts Clive is currently the only known Mage to undergo a 100 Year Job," Mirajane finished.

"Wow," Naruto said, showing a sign of admiration and respect for Gildarts Clive. "I really wish I meet him."

"Maybe you will someday," Makarov said before he changed the subject. "But enough of that right now. We're here to authorize your membership as part of Fairy Tail."

"That's great!" Naruto says with joy. "Where can I sign up?"

Mirajane rummaged underneath the bar counter, before bringing a forms with a pen.

"Just follow the directions of on this paper," Mirajane advise him.

Naruto took the paper and pen from her and begin to write down what he has to written.

**Name** – Naruto Uzumaki

**Age –** 12

**Likes –** Ramen

**Dislikes –** Those who waste Ramen

**Magic –** Wind Dragon Slayer Magic, Crash Magic

**Dreams for the future –** To become Guild Master of Fairy Tails

Once he finished what he had to written, he gave the paper to Mirajane and says "I'm done now."

'Excellent," Mirajane reacted with joy. "Now, all you need right now is a stamp that represented your membership of Fairy Tails."

"A stamp?" Naruto repeated the word. "You mean like the one Natsu has?"

"That's right," Mirajane replied. "Where do you wanted your stamp and what color?"

"I like it to be on my chest," Naruto told her as he open his shirt. "And I want it to be color orange."

Naruto open his shirt as Mirajane took a stamp and plant it on the middle of of his chest, which was colored orange.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Naruto!" Makarov said happily.

"That was surprisingly easy." Naruto commented curiously. "So as a member of Fairy Tail I gets to take part in assignment jobs, right?"

"That's right," said Makarov. "However you are only limited to jobs down stairs, not upstairs."

"What's upstairs?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Those are the S-Class jobs,"Mirajane explained. "Those jobs are are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a Mage's death. Only S-class mages are allow to take part of it. The reward for these Jobs can be rather large with some missions spanning into millions of Jewels."

"Wow!" Naruto reacted with impression. "It's going take me a few years to become an S-Class Mage. I take it Gildarts Clive is a S-Class mage of Fairy Tails, right?"

"That's right," said Makarov. "However, Gildarts is not the only S-class Mage of Fairy Tails. There are other like Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and Mystogan."

"You're a S-Class mage?" Naruto asked Mirajane, looking at her.

"I was,"Mirajane admitted. "But not anymore. Right now I'm just a Head Waitress of the Guild."

The three of them left the room, returning to main hall. It was when they discovered that whole place is erupting into another large fight between mages.

"Say Mirajane where could I find the Job notice board?" Naruto asked Mirajane.

"Right over there,"Mirajane pointed to the direction.

"Thanks Mirajane ," Naruto replied as he heads to where she pointed at.

"Oh by the way Naruto," Makarov begins to asked. "You wouldn't mind asking me a simple question, if that's all right for you?"

"What is it Guild Master Makarov?" Naruto replied.

"Do you really mean what you says about becoming Guild Master of Fairy Tails,"Makarov asked.

"Yeah I did," Naruto admitted. "The moment I saw Fairy Tails I knew that found a place called home. I don't know why, perhaps its instincts. I guess I'll thank Bob when I meet him someday."

"Hold on a second,"Makarov said. "You know Bob, the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "After that stupid wizard poison my village I decided to join a Guild. Bob's Guild was the first one I met and at first I though I might join it. Yet Bob convinces me that there are some Guilds that people search where they felt they belong to. To be honest I can't help but agreed with him for some of the members of Blue Pegasus all believes beauty and fashion are all important, something which doesn't suit me."

"I see,"Makarov replied with a smile. "Well, I kind glad Bob told you something like that. I had a feeling you'll fit right in, here in Fairy Tails."

"Thank you Guild Master Makarov," Naruto replied, smiling back.

As Naruto walk towards the Job notice board, Makarov thought _"Why do I had this strange feeling I seen him before? He reminded me of someone I knew, from a long time ago. But from where?" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mom?**

Naruto was currently on his first simple delivery mission.

His job was to deliver a package to Hiruzen Sarutobi, a retired powerful wizard and former member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Naruto doesn't know what's inside the package but he knows he will be rewarded 90,000 jewels once he gets to his destination.

However getting to his destination was not as easy as he suspected. For the moment he left Magnolia Town, he was suddenly is begin attacked by Dark Mages. Every few minutes or hours he would get ambush by a group of Dark Mages who only wanted the package he was delivering.

Some of the Dark Mages that attacked Naruto were extremely cocky. They felt that it will be easy like taking candy from baby when they saw the delivered boy nothing more than a young child. However, they made the mistake of underestimated him just because he was child.

Since leaving Fairy Tails Naruto have easily triumphant eight ambushes before his course to his destination. In each of the ambush, he was always outnumbered, yet that didn't bother Naruto. Thanks to Havoc's training, Naruto's powerful magic abilities and formidable physical skills had helped him well in kicking any Dark Mage that attacked him.

**"Wind Dragon's Violent Wing!" **

The two last Dark Mages screamed in terror as Naruto rushes forward against them, while producing a large amount of sharp wind from each of his arms. Coming in contact with his target foes, it sends them flying away which causes them crash against some trees in behind.

"It's almost Ramen time and I'm not going lose to bunch of losers like you!" Naruto declared fiercely. Looking around, he was surrounded by a dozen Dark Mages that he easily beaten.

_"This got to be the 9th ambush!"_ he thought as he stares at the defeated Dark Mages. _"I'm wondering why they are so desperate to get this package from me?" _

Then again, Naruto was a magnet for trouble. It's been like that from as far as he could remember. But then again, it's nothing for him to complain. Trashing Dark Mages from left to right was something he needs to stretch his legs.

As Naruto left, the two last dark Mages that were defeated were still awake, despite begin badly beaten.

"Our information was an error on this upstart. He's stronger than he looks," the first Dark Mages mumble in pain. "I can't believe a kid kick our assess."

"If the Grimoire Heart finds out about this they're going killed our entire Guild for losing to a brat," said the second Dark Mages, who looks worried.

"Right," the first Dark Mages agreed. "Let keep quiet about this and no one will ever know!"

**0o0o0**

Naruto has finally found the address of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the one who ordered the package. Knocking on the door, he expected an elderly man to open the door. However, he was surprised when a little boy, with spiky brown hair, and a a long blue scarf around his neck opening the door. Crouching down to her eye level he smiled at the little boy.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Hello. I'm here to see someone about a delivery. Do you know anything about that?" The boy only kept looking at him.

" Konohamaru? Where are you?" Looking up, Naruto saw an elderly man walking down some stairs inside the house. "Ah, there you are. Konohamaru, what have I told you about opening the door to strangers?" Picking up the little boy, he gave Naruto his full attention.

"So, what can I do for you young man?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki from the Fairy Tail guild in order to deliver a package to Sarutobi Hiruzen." Pulling the staff out of his pocket dimension, he handed it to the elderly man.

"Thank you very much. I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle. I'm just glad that I was able to deliver the gift you want to give to your grandson on time."

"Thank you Naruto. Here's your payment." Handing Naruto an envelope, he also handed him a second one.

"This is a bonus. For getting here sooner than I thought you would." Opening up the second envelope, Naruto was surprised to not see money, but a magic book. Looking up, Naruto was confused.

"This is a magic book that teaches you how to use Clone Magic," Sarutobi. "I'm sure you'll fine useful someday."

"Thank you so much. I'll make sure to put them to good use." Bowing to him, Naruto turned around and waved goodbye to them. Even little Konohamaru was waving bye to him.

Using Wind Dragon's Flight, he flew away with a big smile on his face. He couldn't have been happier with the way everything had turned out on his first job in Fairy Tails. He also couldn't have been happier that he earns a bonus, learning a new trait of magic.

While he was tempted to use it immediately, he didn't know what how it could affect him. So he settled to wait until he was back in the guild.

Then he stop when he left a loud noise coming from his stomach. First thing he needs to do before heading back was find a good place of Ramen to eat.

**0o0o0**

Naruto had managed to arrive back in Fairy Tail much sooner than suspected. When he enters the Guild he sees Natsu scaring Lucy from behind, both of next to Mirajane.

"Hey guys what's up," Naruto greets them warmly.

"We're fine Naruto thank you," Mirajane replied with a smile, "How goes your first mission?"

"It was great," Naruto said.

"Did you have any problems?" Happy asked.

"Well," Naruto replied honestly. "I did have tough time running into Dark Mages."

Saying the word, everyone in the Guild's attention was on Naruto.

"Dark Mages?" Lucy repeated the word in surprise.

"You had been fighting the Black Ones?" Natsu asked Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto admitted. "I mean they keep ambushing me about 9 times. I think it was item that they were after. But don't worry, it's nothing you all need worry about for some of them were too weak enough to beat me."

"Don't get cocky kid," Wakaba lectured Naruto. "Dark Mages are not to be joke with."

"He's right Naruto," said Gray. "By some bad luck you might accidentally run-into a Dark Wizard who proven to be much stronger than you handle."

"That's why I need more training," Naruto reposed. "Havoc told me the more you trained the stronger you become. And the stronger I become the better chance I'll become Guild Master of Fairy Tails—Damn it, spoke too soon!"

Everyone in the room begins laugh out loud. Then the laughter ended when Loke suddenly enter the room with a look of horror on his face.

"Everyone…Erza back!" Loke cried out.

Hearing the name, everyone started to become extremely started with nervousness and fear. The one who look frightened the most was Gray and Natsu.

A female armored Mage walks through shortly after, carrying a large horn on her shoulder. She appeared as a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots.

"Is that Erza?" Lucy asked, looking confused.

"Yes that's her," Happy replied. "She's one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tails."

"Why are Natsu and Gray acting like that?" Lucy asked as he observed Gray and Natsu shaking uncontrollably.

"That's easy," Mirajane begins to explain. "Erza caught Gray walking around here naked once and mercilessly beaten up. Then Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and ended up begin beaten baldy."

"You're kidding," Lucy reacted with a stun loo n her face. She has seen how the way Natsu fight and couldn't believe that he would had been beaten by this woman, Erza

It was when Lucy and Mirajane noticed a shocking look on Naruto's face, and become confused by it. They realizes he was staring at Erza as he slowly speaking a single word

"Mom?" he said the word.

"MOM?" Lucy and Mirajane repeated the word in shock.

"MOM?" Natsu and Gray also repeated the word in shock.

"MOM?" everyone in the room also repeated the word in shock, except for Erza, who stare back at Naruto, confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Trains...Why it had to be Trains**

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken," Erza said to Naruto. "I'm not your mom!"

"…oh…you're right," Naruto quickly realizes his mistake before he apologizes. "My bad. mistaken identity!"

"Naruto,"Mirajane begins to ask him, looking at him strangely. "Why did you call Ezra your mom?"

"Yeah," Gray asked, also looking at Naruto strangely. "We like to know why?"

Nartuo was quit for a moment before he replied "Well…I guess it's because of her hair."

"Her hair?" Natsu repeated, looking confused.

"What about my hair?" Erza asked, looking at Naruto with confusion

"My mother has red hair,"Naruto confessed. "I guess the moment I saw you, I got this reaction that you were my mother."

"I though your dad was a dragon like Natsu's," said Lucy.

"I admit my dad was a dragon," said Naruto. "But Havoc was my adoptive father. He was entrusted by my mother to look after me when I was a baby."

"How would you know?" Gray asked.

"Havoc told me," Naruto said. "He told me that I need to find my mother should I go out to the world."

"What is your mother's name?" Erza asked.

"I think her name is...Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto told her. "That's her name."

_"Kushina Uzumaki?"_ Mirajane repeated in her thoughts. _"Why is that name sounds…familiar?"_

"Say Naruto," Natsu begins to asked. "I had been meaning to ask something."

"What is it?" Naruto replied.

"Do think it's possible that I can talk to your dad?" Natsu asked.

"Why?" Naruto asked him.

"Because I looking for my dad," Natsu told him. "I been searching for him throughout the world and still can't find him. I been thinking that, since your dad is a dragon, he may know where Igneel is."

"You can't talk to my dad," said Naruto.

"Why not?" Natsu replied, starting to become annoyed.

"Because he dead," Naruto answered.

Hearing that, everyone was shocked of what Naruto had just said.

"Your father…is dead?" Natsu reacted with surprise.

"Yeah," Naruto admitted sadly. "He died a few years back."

"I'm sorry," Erza said, showing sympathy to Naruto.

"How did he die?" Natsu asked, wanting to know. "I mean…it's just not possible that dragons—"

"I really don't want to talk about it Natsu," Naruto interrupted him quickly. "It's…something I don't want remembered again."

"I understand how you feel," said Erza. "I lost my family several years ago before I joined Fairy Tails."

"Same goes for me," Gray agreed. "I lost my parents when I was a child."

"Everyone here had lost family members Naruto," Mirajane said, putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "So they understand how you feel of losing a family member."

"Thank you Mirajane," said Naruto with a smile on his face. "I know, because…I had good feeling about this place."

Seeing Naruto, Lucy suddenly recalled of her mother Layla Heartfilia. Her mother was a kind, caring, and compassionate woman who loved her daughter and husband immensely. After she died, Lucy became extremely motivated in following her mother's footsteps in becoming a Celestial Mage. Hearing that Naruto has lost his father seems to causes Lucy to empathizes the young blonde boy.

"Natsu, Gray I need you to do me a favor," Erza said, interrupting Lucy's thought. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Why is it Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Just a few days ago I overheard of something that has me worried," Erza told them. "Originally I would be consulting with the master before acting but he's not here and there is no time to lose."

"What is it that you're asking us?" said Gray.

"I asking if you two want to work together with me as a team," Erza revealed.

Upon finishing what she says, everyone was speechless and stun.

"Did I just hear right?" said Jet.

"You're not the only," Droy said in agreement.

"Erza asking Natsu and Gray for help," Levy commented.

"Well?" Erza said, waiting for an asnwers from the two of them.

Natsu and Gray both look at each other before they face Erza and nodded the heads as a sign of yes.

"Good, we'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning", Erza said before she left.

"Me and Natsu", Gray said, looking t Natsu with disgust.

"On the same team", Natsu added, returning back a revolt look at Gray.

_"Ezra, Natsu and Gray…are working together as a team?"_ Mira thought with deep shock._ "That's something I didn't see coming. Each of them are formidable mages in their own right and together, they might become the most powerful team Fairy Tails has ever seen."_

**0o0o0**

It was the very next morning, Natsu and Gray, along with Naruto, Happy, and Lucy were at the Onibus Train Station, waiting for Erza. Seeing the train station, Naruto started to becomes depressed.

"Trains," Naruto thought with a disappointing look. "Why did it had to be trains!"

"What's the matter Naruto," Lucy asked, noticing how unhappy Naruto is.

"I hate moving vehicles such as trains," Naruto complained. "Originally I would used Wind Dragon's Flight to avoid traveling vehicles. They always make me sick or something."

It was when Natsu and Gray started to complain with each other about working together.

"Do those two always fight personally?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Don't worry," Happy replied. "It's natural between them."

"Even when Erza is around?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Natsu and Gray are so afraid of Erza they would act as if they were the best of friends in order to not get on her bad side!" Happy pointed out. "If she turn her back on them for a moment, they go back bickering with each other!"

It was when Lucy suddenly had an idea that causes her to smile. She cried out "Good morning Erza. How you're doing?"

Hearing Lucy called out Erza's name, both Natsu and Gray freak out, stopping arguing with each other by quickly switching in their best friend happy mode. But when they saw Erza wasn't around, they became very mad with Lucy for pulling a mean trick.

"That wasn't funny Lucy!" Gray complained.

"It was to me!" Naruto laughed out loud.

Finally Erza Scarlet arrived for real...with a wagon full of luggage shocking both Naruto and Lucy.

"I'm glad the two of you are here," Erza said to Natsu and Gray. "And it's nice to see the two of you get along."

Seeing Lucy, Erza looked at her and says "And you...what was your name...I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday, along with Naruto."

"My names Lucy Heartfilia and I just joined Fairy Tail a few days before Naruto," Lucy introduce herself. " Mira asked me and Naruto to come along with you guys so we can learn a thing or two, I hope that's OK with you."

"The more the better," Erza says. " I'm Erza Scarlet by the way. It'll be great to have wizards like you two on board thanks for your help."

"Don't worry Erza," Naruto said proudly. "We won't let you done."

"Hey Erza I'll come with you but only under 1 condition", Natsu says.

"Shut up", Gray says.

"Oh, well then lets hear it", Erza says.

"I want a rematch with you when we get back to Fairy Tail", Natsu says.

"What's wrong with you, you got some kind of death wish", Gray says.

"I'm a lot stronger then I was last time. This time it'll be way different cause I'm gonna beat you", Natsu says.

Erza looks down

"Yes, I can tell you've improved, as to whether or not you can beat me, I'll suppose we'll have to see, I accept your challenge" Erza says.

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up", Natsu says.

_"Now that kind weird,"_ Naruto thought looking at Natsu strangely._ "A moment ago you're terrified of Erza and now you want fight her when you get back from the mission?"_

It was a few minutes later the group got on aboard the train, which was heading towards it's destination. Once the train started to moved, both Naruto and Natsu immediately gets motion sickness.

"I really hate trains!" Naruto complained before he asked Erza. "So Erza...what's the objective...of our mission?"

"Nartuo are you OK?" Lucy asked. "You and Natus look like you're sick or something.

"I'm fine Lucy," Naruto replied, trying not to throw up. "Havoc's training taught me to be tough enough it to endure extreme situations like this."

"At least you're not as hopeless as Natus," Gray said, pointing at a sick Natsu.

"Natus, why don't you sick next to me." Erza asked Natsu.

Obeying her, Natsu begin sit next to Erza. However, the moment he did, Erza knocks him out to ease him a little, shocking both Naruto and Lucy.

"You don't mind if I asked you a question," Lucy says, trying to started a conversation with Erza."I have never seen anyone with similar Magic like Natsu's and Naruto's in the guild. So what kind of magic you used?"

"Erza's Magic is beautiful because plenty of blood came out at the end," said Happy

"I disagreed Happy," Erza responded. "My magic is nothing special, and if there is any magic that is beautiful it's Gray's Magic."

"So what kind of magic you do Gray?" Naruto asked Gray.

Gray then shows his Magic to Lucy by creating a Fairy Tail mark made of ice.

"Wow!" Lucy says with impression in her tone. "I now realizes the reason Natsu and Gray don't get along is because of the elements of their Magic for Natsu's Magic being fire and Gray's Magic being ice."

Gray ignores her, asks "So Erza, what is it that she need our help for?"

"Well," Erza begins to explained. "On my way back to the Guild, stopped in a bar in Onibas where some guys caught my attention. I overheard them talking of discovering a hidden Magic called "Lullaby"."

"Does Lullaby put people to sleep?" Lucy asked, curious.

"I don't know," Erza replied. "But I thinks that it contains some powerful Magic due to it begin sealed.

"It was probably a request that the Mages accepted," said Gray.

"I don't think so," Erza disagreed. "For one of them had mention the name of Erigor. Erigor, also known as Shinigami, is the ace of the Mage guild Eisenwald that was disbanded by the Magic council for taking assassination requests."

"So we got a Dark Guild that's after a powerful relic of magic," Gray confirmed the facts. "I can understand why you're requesting out help."

"What else you heard from their conversation?" Lucy asked Erza

"Well," Erza continued. "From what I learn there was one wizard who is confident that he can bypass the seal to steal the artifact. He goes by the name of... Kageyama."

"Did you says his...his name is...Kageyama?" Naruto asked. "As in Kageyama Nara?"

"You heard of him?" Happy asked Naruto.

"I only...heard his name mention from his...older brother, Shikaku Nara," said Naruto. " Shikaku Nara is head of the Nara Clan who practiced primarily on Shadow Magic."

"Shadow Magic?" Gray repeated. "What is it?"

It was without warning the train finally stops.

"Ahhh, I feel fine now!" Naruto says joyfully as he got up, stretch his arms up in the air. "Let talk outside. I want to get off this train as quickly as possible!"

Naruto was the first to get off the train with the others follow after him. Once they got off the train it begin move again.

"I hate trains, In hope I never get on one ever again!" Naruto said.

"You still hadn;t told us what Shadow Magic is?" Gray said to Naruto.

"Hold everyone, Happy says as he begins to look around. "Has anyone seen Natsu?"


End file.
